Frozen
by Shie-L.Cat meow
Summary: My Name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. Everything was going well, but that changed almost instantly. Nothing could've prepared us for what was to come. It was a beautiful spring morning, I had just locked up my apartment before heading to the guild for a job. It was this same morning that I found a young girl covered in blood laying in the middle of the street
1. Who's the injured lady? (Lucy POV)

**_~ Memories (With each chapter is a different person's memory of Ivory. I'm not sure about the order they will go, but it'll only be those she grows close to as well as the members of Fairy Tail)_**

 _~ Thoughts_

 ** _My Name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. Everything was going well, but that changed almost instantly. Nothing could've prepared us for what was to come. It was a beautiful spring morning, I had just locked up my apartment before heading to the guild for a job. It was this same morning that I found a young girl covered in blood laying in the middle of the walk way._**

"Oh my! Are you okay?" I asked, shaking her body. I begun to look around for whoever could have done this to her, but found no one. My eyes shifted back to the girl in my arms. She had such pale skin that the vibrant red stuck out. Silver waves cascaded to the concrete street below. Light blue markings framed the sides of her face and traveled down her arms. They almost looked like small ice sheaths spreading over a winter wonderland. I gazed at her face and blushed. She was so pretty and had this porcelain doll like face. Long silver lashes went unnoticed against her skin while her full light pink lips parted with her slight breathing.

"Well, she's breathing so that's a good sign." I sighed. Once I figured out she was still alive I stood, slinging one of her arms over my shoulders and wrapping my arm that wasn't holding her wrist, around her waist and begun making my way to the guild.

I stood panting in front of the doors with the girl still hanging off of my side. Once my breath returned I pushed open the doors and walked in. The guild hall, once loud and chaotic, was silent as each member watched me in a perplexed way. My eyes shifted around looking for either Natsu or Gray to help me with the young girl. Instead I found the least expected person giving me a hand. Laxus Dreyer, the grandson of Fairy Tail's resident Guild Master. He wrapped his arms around her, carrying the girl like a bride. My mouth dropped open in shock at the bulky man.

"You can explain on the way to the infirmary." Laxus' deep voice snapped me out of my utter surprise as he walked towards the stairs. Without even thinking I quickly followed after him. He listened silently as I spoke about finding her.

"However, I have no idea how she got so hurt or why she was lying in the middle of the street." I finished just as we reached the infirmary door. Skillfully, Laxus swung open the door and quickly walked in. He gently placed her on the first bed he saw before reaching for some gauze and other items to clean her wounds.

"We can't do much until Wendy gets back with Erza from their job so this is the best I've got." He said while wrapping her wounds. "She should be fine in the next couple of days or so."

"Where's Master and Mira?" I asked, still confused as to why he helped me and not them. Laxus finished with his work before standing up and heading for the door.

"The old man is at a meeting with the council and Mira went shopping with Lisanna." I nodded at his reply before going and sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"I'll stay with her for the time being. If Master asks just send him to me I'll explain everything. Thank you Laxus, for helping me." He shrugged and left the room. **_If I had any idea of what was about to happen after meeting her I probably would have warned everyone about the dangerous secret she was carrying. Thinking back on everything that's happened I wouldn't change it for the world._**

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until my forehead started to freeze. My eyes shot open and I instantly sat up straight with a squeak erupting from my mouth. My gaze locked with icy blue eyes of the girl I found. Relaxing, I smiled softly at her.

"Hi! I'm Lucy, this is Fairy Tail's infirmary." I said as she looked around the room then back to me. The girl sat there quietly and completely stotic. She blinked at me before taking in her appearance.

"What happened to my clothes?" She spoke so softly that I almost couldn't hear her. I smiled at her. She tugged at the button up shirt I found on one of the shelves.

"I changed them while you were unconscious. They were all torn up and bloody, figured you'd want to be in something a little more comfortable." She nodded, accepting my answer.

"Forgive me for taking up you're time. As well as your resources." She bowed her head in apology at me.

"Oh! No, it's okay really." She looked at me and tilted her head slightly to the left. _I wonder if that's her way of saying she's confused?_ "You were hurt so it's only right to help you out." I know she's probably still confused and has some unanswered questions. Right now though she got to heal otherwise me saving her would be useless. Laxus helped with fixing her up but he's not even here to see if she's alright. I sighed before standing up from my chair.

"Come on I'll take you down stairs to get some food." I smiled holding out my hand for her. She said nothing and slowly placed her feet over the edge of the bed so that they were on the floor. Tossing off the blanket she stood, well more like wobbled. I quickly helped balance her.

"Easy there. Don't work yourself too much while healing." I laughed as we walked out of the infirmary. **_I was hoping I could get to know her and open up about what had happened to her. As I look back on it, I can't bring myself to hate her for everything that occurred that day. She is and forever will be a member of Fairy Tail and my sister. She not only saved me but the rest of the guild. Laxus took what happened more harshly than everyone else. She was just as close with him as she was with me. The three of us were, I guess you could say, a family._**

Everyone in the guild did what they did best. Laughed and joked around until an all out brawl started. The only person to notice we'd arrived was Mira, who made it a point to use me as a distraction before things really escalated.

"Lucy, how is she?" Mira kindly asked with a smile.

"Why not see for your self?" I replied and stepped aside so she could see our guest. Mira squealed happily at the sight of her. Everyone froze in their fight to stare at us.

"How are you feeling hun?" She asked as the both of us took a seat at the bar.

"Fine."

"She's very quiet ain't she?" Mira's brother Elfman asked as he walked over. I looked at him with a frown. _So what if she's quiet? At least she's alive. I mean her injuries were pretty bad. Wait I wonder how she can walk right now. With how bad she was when I brought her here, she should be up stairs in bed unable to even move._ I ignored Elfman's question as I turned to the girl we were talking about.

"Hey, I have a question for you." I asked my silver haired friend beside me. Her icy blue eyes turned to me as she nodded. "How are you able to move? I looked at your wounds and you should've been in bed for at least a week."

"I heal fast. I just need to rest and let my body heal from the damage I took." She answered. "Though I noticed I haven't introduced myself to you. I'm sorry for being rude to someone who saved my life."

"It's fine really. There's no reason for you to apologize to me." I quickly replied. "But I'd like to know your name so that we can be friends."

"My name is Ivory. Thank you for saving my life and being so kind." She said giving me a small smile. I blinked as Mira and Elfman stared at us in confusion. She actually smiled at me.

~ I'll be holding a poll to see who Ivory should end up with in the story. Here are your choices.

Mest/Doranbolt-

Cobra-

Sting-

Laxus-

The guy with the most votes will be the one she falls for.

~Shie L. Cat


	2. Welcome To Fairy Tail

**_Fairy Tail accepted Ivory even though no one knew exactly where she came from nor why she was here. At first I didn't trust her, but as time went on she begun to open up. She was so strong for not giving up. I never knew she was hiding such a dark secret from us all along. I don't blame her for it though. She never told us due to her not wanting to put us in any danger. I still remember the time I watched her walk into the guild hall with Lucy after she woke up._**

Laxus watched as a fight broke out on the first floor. With his arms crosed as he leaned against the railing of the second floor. Behind him, in the S class section, sat his group. He and the Thunder Legion were about to head out on a job, But Laxus wanted to wait and see how the girl Lucy brought in was doing. Though he figured she'd be out for quite sometime. _How can someone with that many not to mention extensive wounds survive? It's a miracle the girl's even breathing after that._ Laxus smirked as he watched someone get sent flying into the wall. His ears picked up the sound of Mira saying hi to Lucy. His gaze trvaled to the pair as they walked over to the bar. The silver haired girl sat next to Lucy with an emotionless face.

"Laxus, we should be heading to the train station right about now." Freed said walking up to the blond lightning mage. Laxus looked at him from the corner of his eye before standing striaght and heading for the stairs. With his coat hanging from his shoulders, Laxus made his way over to the bar. Mira noticed him and gave him a friendly smile to which he just nodded in return.

"Welcome to Fairy tail." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ivory turned to him and met his eyes. Laxus gulped unnoticeable to those around him except for Lucy who raised a slender blond brow at his reaction. _Holy shit, those are I think the bluest eyes I've ever seen. No! She's just some random girl Blondie brought in._ Laxus mentally shook his head before looking at Mira.

"We're about to head out on a job. When the old man gets back have him talk to her." He said while pointing at Ivory. Lucy rolled her eyes at his words while Mira agreed before going back to washing glasses. Back then everything was fine. Ivory was making friends and having fun. For the first couple months she didn't really show much emotion unless she was with Lucy. It seemed as if she trusted her more than the rest of us. Which is okay. If any of us had known about her powers we would have made an effort to become closer with her. Ivory was so strong that day. Standing up to protect her family even though she was badly injured. Thinking back on everything, I should have seen it coming. We thought she was safe, but in the end none of us were.

Ivory stared at Laxus's back as he and his group left the guild hall. She was slightly put off by the tall muscular blond. The hairs on the back on her neck stood on end. _I can't stay here much longer I need to keep moving. He can't find me at least not until I'm strong enough to defeat him. I'm grateful to these people for helping me, but I'm not willing to risk them getting hurt because of me._ With that in mind Ivory started planning her escape for when they were all either home or passed out. Her gaze moved to Lucy as she talked with Mira while the silver haired woman made her a drink.

"God it's like he doesn't get that breaking into someone's house is not okay." Lucy complained, taking a sip of her strawberry smoothie. Mira giggled at her words before turning to Ivory.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Mira asked.

"I'm fine thank you." She repilied only to have her stomach betray her by rumbling. Mira smiled sweetly at her.

"I'll be right back with some food." She said "Lucy maybe you should have someone put up runes to keep him and the others out. That might work."

"I'll see what I can do, thanks Mira." Lucy laughed. Ivory looked around the large room. So many different kinds of people were gathered here. Wooden tables lined up on both the left and right sides of the room with a walkway leading straight for the doors of the guild. She watched the other members in fasination as they talked and joked around. The atmosphere in the room felt warm and happy, almost like a home. Ivory jumped as a plate was set down down on the bar in front of her.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to starle you." Mira giggled at her reaction. Ivory shook her head. _I can't continue to let my guard down while I'm here. As much as I would like to feel safe here, it won't happen. He'll find me sooner or later._

"It's fine. Thank you for the food." She said as she started eating the food given to her. Lucy and Mira looked at each other and smiled. They both hoped she'd feel welcome and stay for awhile.

 ** _I wish I could have told her what I wanted to tell her while she was still around. We should have done more to protect her. No that's not right. I should have done more. I wasn't strong enough and it ended up costing me someone close to my heart. I'm weak._**

The morning continued relatively normal for Fairy Tail. It was around noon when the master returned. He was short old man Ivory noticed, but his magic energy was intense. The strength of it almost had her running for the door. Behind him stood a pink haired man, a red headed woman, a little girl with a white cat, and a stripper. Ivory stared at them with a cool gaze as Lucy and Mira gave them all hellos. Walking in after them was another man with dark hair and Emerald turquoise eyes. He had a scare on the left side of his face.

"Doranbolt, I thank you for coming with us on such short notice." The old man spoke. Doranbolt nodded as they all arrived at the bar where Lucy and Ivory sat.

"Hey, Lucy!" the pink haired one smiled excitedly at her.

"Welcome back Erza." She said, ignoring him while she took notice of the rest of the group.

"Lucy-san? Is this the girl Laxus told me about?" The little girl asked shyly as she stepped up to Ivory. The white haired girl tensed, unsure of how to take all of this. Without thinking she threw out her hand freezing the girl's feet to the floor before jumping up on the counter. Everything seemed to freeze as all eyes turned to watch what was going on. Lucy instantly got to her feet and stood in front of Ivory.

"Ivory, it's okay she's just going to check you over." Lucy explained to calm her down. "She won't hurt you."

"I'm fine. I don't need to be look at. I have to go. It's not safe here." Ivory said, climbing off the counter. Cold fog covered her hands as left flecks of snow floated around them. The old man looked at her calmly.

"You're safe child. None of us will harm you. If you're seeking for a safe place you can stay here." He said, holding his hand out for her. Ivory stared at the outstretched appendage with a raised brow.

"Um, can you please unfreeze my feet?" The little girl asked, squeaking slightly at the end. Ivory kept her gaze on the old man but removed the ice from her feet.

"Wendy are your feet okay?" The white cat spoke completely catching Ivory off guard.

"You can speak?" She asked suddenly picking the cat up from the floor by Wendy's feet.

"That's Carla. She's my best friend and partner." Wendy smiled as Ivory started to pet Carla gently behind her ear.

"Unhand me this instant." Carla huffed.

"Sorry. You just remind me of my mother. Her scales use to glisten like freshly fallen snow." Wendy and Natsu looked at her with wide eyes as she gazed sadly down at Carla.

"Your mom was a dragon too?" Wendy asked, suddenly very excited.

"Yes, she was so kind. Then one day she just vanished." Ivory sat down at a table with Carla in her lap. The cat gazed at her sad eyes. She was taken aback by this but didn't feel the need to tell her no.

"So that means you're a Dragon Slayer just like us." Wendy smiled "Right Natsu?"

"This is so awesome!" Natsu cheered. "That makes eight of us in total." Ivory tilted her head in confusion at the number, but let it slide for the time being. She could ask about that later.

"Could I join your guild?" She asked, turning to the master with a hopeful look n her eye. She wanted to be closer to those who were like her, fellow Dragon Slayers. **_She was so broken when she joined. We all wanted her to feel safe and like she belonged with us. I most of all wanted her to be by my side in more ways than just one. I never told her how I felt and it looks like I'll never be able too. Ivory Snow, don't give up. You have a family waiting for you to come home. There are those who miss you terribly and those who cry for you. Come home to Fairy Tail._**

Doranbolt watched the girl closely as she talked with Macorov. There was something about her that seemed off, almost like she was hiding something. _If what Lucy called her is really her name, then we are all in grave danger. I just hope Fairy Tail can stop whatever may happen._

 **Fairy Tail should have been able to protect her if she hadn't decided her life wasn't worth their deaths. Ivory knew what was to come and to protect those who gave her a home even though they knew nothing about her, she'd willingly gave her life. This was her choice and there was no going back once HE arrived to take her life. She had no choice but to give in to his desires. It was time she finished this once and for all.**

Everyone begun to party as Mira placed the guild mark on her chest covering the left side with an intriget flurry of snow fall. Ivory sat with the other dragon slayers. Lucy figured Natsu and Wendy were the only reason she was still here.

"So, all of our dragons disappeared on the same day at the same time?" Ivory asked, the spitfire of a best friend Lucy as previously complaining about. Natsu nodded with a huge smile.

"Now, there's eight of us!" Seems he was super excited that there were more of them now. Lucy giggled and made her way over to the table.

"Natsu, ease up. Let her settle down first." She said placing a gentle hand on Ivroy's shoulder. Ivory looked between the two mages. Lucy was smiling brightly as Natsu went on about his dragon. It confused her about how close they were. Wendy looked at the silver haired woman.

"They're teammates and best friends." The young girl said softly to the older one. Ivory nodded in understanding as the two watched them talk.

~Timeskip~

Laxus and his team walked into the guild hall after finishing the simple mission. The person who hired them was a rich old lady looking for a good time which just made them drop the request and head home. However, he wasn't really expecting there to be people still around, much less splayed all over the floor. He sniffed the room and almost smirked at the heavy smell of booze. He looked around while making his way over bodies and drunks. Mira stood behind the bar as always, cleaning glasses and plates. Lucy, surprisingly, was still there and looked to be talking with the new member about something. His gaze drifted over the pale woman beside the cheerful blonde. He sniffed the air as he drew closer to the two. She smelled of winter and lavander with a hint of rose. Laxus almost purred at her scent, he found it quite intoxicating. Lucy giggled at something Mira had said about Elfman. The thunder mage took a seat next to Ivory and asked for a beer.

"Welcome back Laxus. I'll see if we have any more left in storage." The Take over mage smile sweetly at him before going to see what they had left after the party.

"Ivory, this is Laxus he's the one who talked with you earlier." Lucy said as Ivory turned around on the stool to look at him. Laxus nodded his head with a smirk.

 ** _I, Laxus Dreyar want Ivory as my mate. Please baby come back to me. Come back home I need to tell you how I feel._**

"Nice to meet you Flower." He chuckled. Ivory felt herself shiver at his deep voice. The man before her was to say the least cocky but very attractive. The blood within her veins boiled slightly at the thought. She met his eyes with her icy blue irises and almost smirked when she caught him take a deep breath. He was good at hiding his reactions, but she was better. Ivory titled her head and just stared at him without a word. _This guild is very interesting. I feel almost like this is home. Though, if He knew where I was they would be killed immediately. My only hope is for them to accept me even though my past is shrouded in such a deep darkness._

Laxus watched her closely, he couldn't help but feel something was off with her. She seemed to be hiding something. Her eyes shocked him, such a pure icy blue and to top it off her porcelain skin made them almost shine. His gaze turned to the busty blonde still sitting by her.

"So Blondie, how about you and me go a round upstairs." He smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Lucy rolled her eyes at him while moving away.

"Yeah, no thanks. My Mate wouldn't be to happy about that Laxus. Remember the last time You tried that with Rogue here." Laxus almost shivered at the mention of the shadow dragon slayer. Laxus really didn't want to remember losing to him. The lightning mage frowned and stepped away. Ivory giggled at the two causing both to look at her startled.

"You have a really pretty laugh, Ivory." Lucy said giving the ice dragon a soft smile. Ivory gave her a smile in return and the two went back to talking. Laxus watched the two interact through the corner of his eye. It seemed that Lucy bonded with her quickly and was able to get her to open up.

"Come on it's getting late. You can stay with me until we find you a place." Ivory nodded and the two girls stood to leave. Laxus stared after them as they disappeared through the door of the guild.

"Interesting."


	3. AN: To be continued

Sorry for not updating on my fairy tail stories. I've been having a super bad case of writers block. However, I was going through some of my old writings and decided to start a story that I had start on. I started doing just random parts and I'm using them to start the story. I'll most likely work on this one for a while then go back to the others. Though, it is unclear if I will or not.

Thank you always Nya~


End file.
